


He's all I've got left..

by Fruit_Loop



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, And erisol smut, Blood, Daddy Issues, EriSol - Freeform, Im trash for erisol tbh, M/M, Parental Abuse, Rape in later chapter, Sadstuck, Self-Harm, The erisol in consensual tho, Very descriptive sad shit, Will add more characters as I update, slight gore, there's fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruit_Loop/pseuds/Fruit_Loop
Summary: Sollux has a crush he won't admit.Eridan's living with Dualscar[[DISCONTINUED]]





	1. Goddamnit Eridan.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, first real fic I'm posting. Sorry it's kinda short

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I'm writing this whilst in school,, whoops?

Your name is Eridan Ampora and currently, you’re watching the waves upon the shore, cold water brushing against your feet. It’s not very cold, you’ve swum in worse waters. Though you have trouble with remembering to breathe whilst you swim, it’s a bit of a problem at times. Though _he’s_ always there when you faint or grow dizzy to a point of forgetting how to swim. _He always saves your dumbass._ You’ve never understood why. He’s got his own life. You’re just a seventeen-year old that’s decent at his schoolwork. Yet, _Sollux Captor_ always comes to your swim meets and meets with you at lunch. You never understood and still don’t. He rarely speaks _kindly_ to you, though it’s a nice surprise when he says something that could be considered a compliment. He helps you with your calculus and in return, you supply history answers since he’s barely got an A in his US History class. You don’t mind, when you study with him he’ll almost always not wake you when you fall asleep whilst he’s explaining something. It’s rather nice since you treasure sleep when you can achieve such with your father around. He never bugs you when Sollux is over, though you have found him threatening the other. Father, Dualscar, is rather _terrifying_ in many ways. You’ve got bruises, cuts, and scars to prove such. Yet you would rather refrain from thinking about such at the moment…. The large dark bruise covering your left eye and a bit below said eye gives a different story than the one you tell with how often you’re known to appear in bruises upon your face and with bandages on your arms. You don’t like explaining either truthfully, so you don’t. You’ve used many excuses yet Karkat, Sollux, and Rose seem to appear worried whenever you show up to lunch with a more fucked up face than usual. Haha, you hate how often you show up with bandaged arms. You’re so happy that no one ever questions why you constantly wear pants, though Sollux and your swim team know why. You’ve got scars and cuts absolutely _covering_ your thighs. Yet, you’re running out of unharmed skin…. So you moved to your wrists. Sollux caught you once. He walked into the bathroom after you didn’t return for about ten minutes, you thought you _locked_ the door. _You locked the door._ _Right?_   Oh how wrong you were. You will never be able to remove the look of absolute fear and worry on his features. He helped you clean yourself up though, even carried you to your bedroom before lecturing you on many things. Cutting, eating, how you should actually talk to him, and so much more. You gave up on remembering everything. So, you’re still highly underweight and tend to faint occasionally. You’re the son of Dualscar though, so no one ever asks questions. You wish dearly someone would ask one though, _you’re so lonely_ and you wish so dearly for someone to talk to. Yet, you still haven’t had the _guts_ to open up to anyone. Not even _him._  
  
Your name is Sollux Captor. You’re always there to save his life, Eridan Ampora’s life to be exact. You've caught him cutting and overall notice how his baggy long sleeve falls down a bit further than the waistline of his blue and black striped jeans that went from hugging his frame to just falling off of it instead. You worry for him, yet you don’t know why. You _hate_ him. _Right?_ You’re supposed to hate him, yet you feel _horrible_ when his facial features _drop_ at a hateful slur or comment. So you just stopped insulting him, and when you’re _positive in the very slightest_ towards him his _eyes light._ The gray storm clouds in his eyes light up _absolutely beautifully._ Wait, what?! Did you just call- think of Eridan’s eyes as beautiful? What the fuck? You must be manic, this is absurd. Sure you’ve had thoughts of the other, but nothing like such. Hell, he’s on your mind right now. Fuck you self conscious. Yet aren’t I my own self conscious? Damnit. You suddenly look up, Eridan is giving you a strange look. He seems to be speaking but you’re rather busy stuck in your owwn head. Wait fuck that was his stutter, you don’t stutter.  
“Hm? Yeth?” You mumble after he slaps your cheek.  
“You wwere mumbling again Sol, you havve got to try and fix that.” He grumbles to you, in response you nod as your thoughts go back to him. He’s _stunning_ , and you’re _staring_ at him. Wait, you’re fucking staring at him. You blink and look to the sheet of paper on your desk. Class work. Oh, you finished it at some point. Well shit. You decide fuck it, leaning over to Eridan.  
“Hey, hey ED gueth what.” You’ve got a shit eating grin upon your lips as you look at him.  
“Yes Sol?” He responds, not looking up from the sketch he’s covering with his arm.  
“I don’t hate you.” You smirk as you watch him. He drops his pencil and visibly sputters.  
Your name is Eridan- Fuck it you know who you are. As to why you introduced yourself to you is unknown. But you do know that Sollux Captor just said he didn’t hate you. Holy fuck you think you just came in your goddamn jeans from how happy that made you. He pulls you from your thoughts.  
“ED? Do you have anything to tha-” You cut him off by pulling him by the collar of his black tshirt into a kiss. It’s inexperienced on your half but he seems stunned before pulling you in moments before you can pull away. He’s pulling you closer by cupping the back of your neck and pressing his other hand over yours. You’re kissing back, hands cupping his cheeks as you absolutely melt. It’s Nepeta’s loud screech that pulls you from your kiss. You hide in your scarf, blushing deeply. Sollux looks smug as he _winks_ as you, blushing just as darkly. Nepeta is suddenly on top of you and everything is going black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan's with Sollux when trouble strolls through the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit a second chapter already!
> 
> I think FrootLoops are trademarked so I made an off brand version

His face is inches from yours and there are tears rolling down his cheeks. He’s got a bloody nose and you blink slowly, seeing you aren’t in class. You’re home, with Sollux Captor hunched over you. You gently try to bring up a hand but it hurts, hurts like hell. But you place your hand on his cheek.  
“S-Sol?” You whisper hoarsely. Your throat is burning, he hushes you by pressing his lips against yours. There’s dry blood on him and his cheeks are wet with tears. You don’t know what happened. Last you remember, Nepeta was on top of you and Sollux had kissed you. You’re so confused, and terrified. He pulls away and pets your cheek.  
“Eridan, I'm tho thorry.” He whispers to you before placing his head on your chest and holding you. He used your full first name and you’re even more scared. You softly whimper, hoping he would just explain to you what happened and why you’re home and why he’s crying and why there’s blood on his face. You’re dead scared, worried, and confused. You just wish your life would be fucking normal for once. You watch him before yawning and starting to fall asleep once more.  
He’s your everything and you never even fucking realized it. He means so much to you and you were convinced you hated him. You hate yourself for all you’ve put him through, so you apologize. He whimpers and you pull away to make sure he’s okay. You gingerly pet his cheek as you look over him. Nepeta had sat upon his cuts, causing him to blackout. So you screamed at her for being an idiotic moron. Equius apparently heard because moments later you were punched in the jaw so hard you lost your balance and fell backward. You got back up and tackled the taller and stronger guy, raging completely before hearing Eridan whimper. It distracted you. Before you knew it you’re suffering a broken wrist, broken nose, and bruised up face and chest. You were given ice and got your stupid nose fixed, god you’re fucking lucky it was a clean break. It hurt like a bitch to be put in place though. As for your wrist, it's useless and that pisses you off. But you still carried Eridan home and fixed him up. The poor boy you had fallen for without even realizing. It sickened you how you acted towards him, so you’re going to try and make it up to him in some way. You have no idea how but you’re determined to make up for what you’ve done to him, he’s your everything and hell if you won’t die to try to keep him safe.  
“FF thtopped by earlier, but I made her leave. The(She) was being a huge bitch, inthulting me and you. It wath rude. But the(she) left after I told her to thop treating you like thit.” You mumbled to the sleeping boy next to you, your fingers combing through his hair.  
“TZ altho came by, the(she) thaid that the(she) hoped you would get better thoon, the(she) needth a pirate for her role playing gameth.” You continue, realizing you’ve been sitting with him for over six hours. You contemplate leaving but he’s in a horrid state.

  
Sollux ends up spending the rest of the night with you, the next morning you wake curled against Sollux’s chest and confused as hell. Your head is pounding and you’re wanting to scream. You scoot down and sit up seeing the taller boy looking exhausted and peaceful in his sleep. You want to lay in his arms but you decide you need food, so you crawl out of bed and get up. Your thighs burn and you whimper from the pain but stumble towards the kitchen, getting some cereal and sitting on the couch. Frawtlops, your only cereal that hasn’t expired yet. Great, you need to go shopping. You curl up on the couch and eat your Frawtlops, they taste like an apple. How nice, not even the good kind of apple either. Just a plain shitty apple. You hear a shuffle of feet against your carpet and see a dazed and sleepy Sollux appear. You continue eating as something plays on the television, you don’t know what the show is called. So you watch Sollux stumble over and plop onto your couch beside you. He seems half awake and not very “there” so to speak. He curls up to you, hugging your skinny waist with his face buried in your stomach. You place the bowl on his head and he doesn’t seem to care, oh wait he fell back asleep. You shrug and finish the cereal before placing the bowl aside and pulling Sollux onto you. He’s warm compared to you, it’s nice. You have his head on your chest now, his arms still wrapped around you. You kiss his forehead and relax, listening to the television before hearing a knock on the door. You groan as you push Sollux aside, standing and answering the door.

It’s your _Father_ , _fuck._ You greet him and he pushes you onto your ass, whimpering you start to back up until you’re trapped against the wall.  
Your dumbass excuse for a son is currently hiding, he’s never good enough and his grades are absolute shit. As for his boyfriend, you fucking hate them both. Truly disgusting, you start to your room before you hear mumbles of the two talking. You growl low in your throat.  
“If you would like to say something, fix your fucking lisp so I can understand what you’re trying to say.” You hiss at the tall boy that’s comforting Eridan. You watch the boy stare at you with rage, you take your leave to your bedroom. Dear god they piss you off, they give you such a hard time when you’re trying to do things. Always talking and being loud, it drives you insane. You’ll have to teach Eridan a lesson after his boyfriend goes home, but for now you’re going to take care of yourself.


	3. Oh fucking hell.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down with Daddy Dualscar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops

You’re on the verge of punching him square in the fucking face. You were holding Eridan against you and whispering small things when his dumbass father came home. He bitched at you for your lisp and you almost tackled him, instead you're holding Eridan close as he sobbed in fear.  
“I’m thtaying with you again tonight little koi.” You whisper and pet his hair, picking him up and carrying him to his bedroom, laying him in the bed after closing and locking the door. You hold him against your chest and play with his hair, lightly scratching his scalp to help him relax. You can start to hear a soft rumble, he’s purring. Eridan Ampora is fucking purring. It’s adorable and you can’t help but smile at him, you reach over to the bedstand and grab your phone, snapping a photo of you kissing his cheek as he peacefully slept. Nepeta will flip her shit, you make the photo your home screen background and post it on your Instrgrumlin story. Your follower count over there reached 2k last week and you made a 22-hour long gaming stream as a thank you to your fans. You’ve got zero clues as to why they like your lispy ass, maybe it’s the fact that you’re an amazing hacker? Who knows, you sure as hell don’t. But your phone starts to blow up as people message you and start a shitstorm of, “IS THAT HIPSTERSEAWAVES?!” and “IS BEEHACKER GAY?!” or the like. Nepeta skypes you so you answer, putting in headphones as to now wake the sleeping boy snuggled up to you. A screaming Nepeta answers and squeals as you pet his hair.  
“He’th trying to thleep, calm down.” You whisper-hiss as her and she quiets down. Oh wait she muted herself, she’s drawing something on her wall with what seems to be a dead squirrel. Gross. You hum and she comes back, unmuting herself to rant about how cute you two are. You yawn and hang up, Eridan had stirred slightly. You hush him and kiss his forehead, helping him fall back asleep as his phone starts to ding. You put his phone and your own as silent before snuggling up and turning the television on, it’s on a low volume and seems to relax him further. You fall asleep a little while later.

You wake to feel Sollux pressed up against you and your phone vibrating. You grab your phone to see your Instrgrumlin giving you about 100+ notifications. Goddamn, what the fuck? You open your phone to turn off notifications and close it once more before hearing the buzz of bees in your ears. Oh, it's Sollux. Sollux is buzzing. Like a goddamn bee. Holy fuck he’s buzzing like a bee and it makes your heart melt. You nuzzle him and pet his hair, making him buzz slightly louder. You smile and giggle, accidentally waking him to see two pretty heterochromia eyes stare into your grey ones. Brown that seems redder and a pretty blue. He smiles and kisses you, you find yourself kissing back before hearing a knock on your door. You ignore it and see a note slip under your door with a cat face on it. Nepeta, you get up and unlock the door before opening it. You get tackled to the ground and whimper, being picked up by Sollux and held protectively as he mumbles that you’re okay and Nepeta was being stupid.   
“Sol she didn’t mean to stop it.” You mumble in response as Nepeta gathers herself.   
“I saw mew on Instrgrumlin! You and Pawllox look soooo cute!!” She giggles and pulls up the saved photo. You seem confused as you blush at the photo and look to Sollux.  
“Solbee? Did I fall asleep again? Wwhy did you take a photo..?” You ask confusedly and nuzzle him. You’re still half awake and confused, wanting to cuddle and kiss.   
“I’m still tired.” You whine and muzzle him again. Nepeta makes a squeal and leaves.  
“Mew two get rest!! Give me all the juicy details tomorrow Purridan!” She giggles and leaves. You lock your door after closing it and lay back in bed, yawning and snuggling.  
“Need a nap..” You whine and proceed to pull Sollux onto the bed. He whines at you for being a bit rough and you apologize. He kisses you, your heart seems to stop as you’re stunned again. You soon kiss back and hold him close, purring softly but soon whining as he pulls away.  
“Nooooo, more kisses!” You whine, kind of upset. He hushes you and lays you down to rest.  
“I’m going to make thoup(soup) for uth(us) okay?” He kisses your forehead before getting up and going off to make the two of you dinner. You nod as the sound of the television starts to fill your thoughts.  
You leave to make some soup, yet you’re very on edge. You’ve got this feeling of dread in the pit of your stomach and it’s driving you crazy. You jump at the slightest of sounds after you close his door, seeing Dualscar in the hallway watching you. You glare and huff before going over.  
“What the abtholute fuck are you thtaring(staring) at? Ith(is) it me? Or are you thinking of hurting your thon(son) again?!” You hiss and feel a twinge of regret as he chuckles.  
“Well I was mostly trying to understand your peasant lisp. Low class, piece of shit. Stay away from my son, or your boyfriend whichever it is. Get out of my fucking house. You have twenty minutes.” He spoke in a harsh tone before disappearing and you feel yourself growling.  
“What the FUCK DID YOU JUTHT THAY?!” You’re pissed. You slam a fist into the side of his face and kick him in the stomach.  
“THUT THE HELL UP AND LEAVE HIM ALONE! YOU HAVE PUT HIM THROUGH E-FUCKING-NOUGH ALREADY!” You scream and your mind is crackling as you get a fist to the stomach, you slightly stumble before tackling the other and punching him over and over with all your might until he kicks you off and you’re laying in a heap in front of Eridan’s feet. You pull yourself up, nose bloody and fists drenched in his blood. You run at his Father, his piece of shit father, You’re too pissed off to think clearly and slam your fist into his eye, kicking him once he hit the ground. You’re satisfied at the grunt he makes and pick up Eridan, running out the front door and placing him in your car. You hear the engine roar as your tires screech whilst you speed away. You can see Dualscar stumbling out the front door and seconds later you’re gone. You arrive at your apartment and carry Eridan inside. You take him to your bedroom as your brother seems confused and concerned, playing a game with Kurloz, Gamzee’s creepy as shit older brother. He waves at you and you nod in response. Eridan was sobbing into your chest, confused and scared. Mituna is following you but is stopped at your door by Kurloz. Fucking creepy dude, you lay Eridan on your bed and kiss his head before giving him a bee plushie. You limp to Mituna and Kurloz, waving as your vision went fuzzy. You feel yourself falling yet never felt yourself hit the shitty carpeting.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think! Constructive Criticism is always welcome!!


End file.
